The suite life of the Psycho's
by DarkxYaoixLove
Summary: YuGiOh Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover. The YuGiOh gang goes to Boston and stay at the Tipton. YMxYB RBxMI YYxK YxMK
1. Chapter 1

DxYxL: Someone say the disclaimer!

Zaara: no way in hell im saying it.

DxYxL: Kaze. Will you please do the honors?

Kaze: she doesn't own anything!!!!! –Tears-

DxYxL: NOWWWWW the Into.

Kaze: HELLO! Welcome to the story. We know that this was a really random crossover but we couldn't help it. We just want to see them destroy the hotel and drive everyone mad.

DxYxL: Zaara. Will you do something!

Zaara: The couples are as fallows. MarikxBakura RyouxMalik YugixMokuba YamixKaiba

DxYxL: Well the clouds are talking and they tell me to start the story. And weeee my chair spins... I fell off ow… before I give myself a concussion here is chapter one.

Zaara: Not like you could tell the difference.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Marik and Bakura whined as there lights began telling them about there so-called special plans.

"It'll be fun." Ryou tried to convince them.

"How in Ra's name could you call spending two weeks on a trip with the pharaoh and his friendship squad fun?!" Marik argued glaring daggers at his own light. In response Malik merely stuck his tongue out at the angered Yami.

"Well… if you look past all that… there are some good points." Ryou explained "we get to spend the trip in Boston's best hotel! And… and… we can go look at all the sights and… Malik! Help me out here!"

"You're on your own. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find Bakura trying to kill me with his dagger collection." Malik put his hands up as if to say he were neutral.

"Im not going!" Bakura exclaimed in an attempt to end the conversation in general… sadly he failed.

"No! You're going… your all going!" Ryou exploded

"He said he didn't want to go!!!" Marik roared defending Bakura. The thief thought about making a comment about being able to defend himself but decided against it. As long as Marik knew that in his head it didn't really matter.

Ryou though as if he had been smoking something pulled off a major mood swing and looked at Malik with droopy puppy dog eyes. "Even Marik defends his boyfriend. But you can even back me up in an argument."

"What are you talking about!? That's not fair. Marik is always like that. You can't even look at Bakura funny without getting smacked. In fact you can't look at Marik either because Bakura would disembowel you with your own bones. They can't count as an example." Malik defended.

"Don't care." Ryou said turning his back to his boyfriend.

"Please don't be like that." Malik said only to get no response. Sigh "fine I'll go"

"Really! And what about you two?" the psychotic couple looked at him in deep thought. "Kaiba's going to pay for EVERYTHING"

"We're in!" they yelled in unison.

"Great we leave in two days."

Two days later…

Ryou was panicking. He couldn't figure out what he was missing. He double checked everything and it all seemed to be there. Yet he couldn't shake the horrible feeling he had forgotten something. He of course made this very well know to the other occupants of the house as he yelled the fact out and ran franticly around the house. He was about to start another run threw when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Would what you are forgetting be the two psychos's making out on the couch, who have yet to pack?" Malik asked amused.

"WHAT!" Ryou ran to the living room and sure enough laying there locked together where the two yami's. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!? We have to meet the others at the air port in one hour. It takes thirty to get there. Why aren't you packed?"

"What are you talking abou-" Bakura was cut off.

"Don't act innocent!"

"But hikari…"

"Oh I get it this is your plan to get out of going. Isn't it"

"No we-"

"Well it's not going to work."

"Hikari…"

"Im not going to be fooled by two-"

"HIKARI!!!"

"What!"

"We are packed, are stuff is already in the car…" Ryou just stared at him with a horrified look as if he had just eaten a kitten.

"But… but Malik said… MALIK ISHTAR! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" the two yami's winced at the voice fearing for Malik's soul. The only one who apparently didn't fear for the evil hikari's soul was said hikari himself. He stumbled into the room laughing like a metal person on crack. Several beatings and curses later they were on there way to the air port. The whole way there Malik was pouting and Marik sat with his eyes scattershot looking around franticly.

"What's wrong?" Bakura questioned

"Why do we have to take a plain??" Marik muttered in response climbing into the tomb robbers lap.

"Because it would take a month by boat… and I don't know how long to swim." Bakura replied face scrunching in thought. "Why?"

"I…I… d-d-ont like plains" Marik stuttered as the air port came into view.

"Will you just get over it!" Malik said exasperated.

"Get over what?" Bakura just had to ask…

"Oh remember last year when me and Marik went on a trip around the world. Well I sort of… put him in a duffle bag and sent him threw baggage" Malik explained wincing slightly at the look he got from the king of thieves.

"Buuuuuutttt this time we are riding first class thanks to kaiba!" Ryou exclaimed happily. You could clearly see the energy pouring off him.

"Alright. Who gave him a creampuff?" Bakura asked looking around at the people in the car accusingly. Malik slowly raised his hand in the air." why did you do that?!!!!!!"

"Well he was still mad at me from before so I gave it to him to cheer him up."

"Well you're the one sitting with him on the plain. So don't get mad at us because you dug your own grave." Bakura laughed as realization dawned on Malik's face.

"I didn't think of that" replied a pale faced Malik.

"Too late now." They were getting out of their car as Bakura said this. They walked threw the air port Malik pouting the whole way. They found the others in front of there gate. They noticed yugi giving the two psychos' odd looks.

"How do you plan on getting threw security with a bag full off daggers and the millennium items, which might I add are very pointy?" he questioned motioning over to there carry on bags that had weapons sticking out of it.

The two just gave him an 'are you kidding' look. "I'm the king of thieves. I can get past simple security… and if that fails Marik can just take over there minds"

"Oh" was all the others said. Yami regretting not thinking of that and letting his light send his puzzle threw baggage.

They went over to go threw the metal detector and put there carry on bags threw the x ray thing. All but Marik and Bakura had made it threw so far and they were waiting for them to get caught. But much to there surprise they simply walked threw the security finding nothing wrong. They boarded the plain the thief and tomb keeper looking smug, the pharaoh and kaiba looked irritated, Malik was still pouting and Ryou was still sugar high. Yugi was looking remotely depressed that Jou and Honda couldn't make it, they were going to come later on in the week however... And that anzu had made it. Mokuba seemed to be the only normal one… sad isn't it?

Taking there seats they waited for the plain to take off. As the engines started Marik jumped up and began clawing at the window in a sad attempted to escape. His smug look turned into one of comical panic. Bakura just gave him a stupid look before ignoring him altogether. Oddly almost no one else seemed to notice the psycho trying to claw at the window. Malik was to busy trying to shut up a sugar high Ryou. Yugi and mokuba had some how already fallen asleep and were curled together in there seat. Kaiba was on his laptop and finally the person who did notice. Of all people though it had to be the pharaoh. He just looked on with an amused expression. Bakura sighed letting this go on longer would only end in them all dieing when the plain took off and Marik manages to get threw the window opening it. With a blank expression he pulled the crazy darkness into his lap and locked his lips with his own. It soon turned into a full out make out session. The two were so busy they failed to notice that the plain had long since taken off and that a flight attendant was walking toward them.

"Excuse me but I'm going to ask you to get into your own seats and put on your seat belt while the plain is moving.' She said politely. The only thing she got was two glares. "I guess you could continue … if you allow me to take a picture."

Marik and Bakura pulled apart looking at each other before shrugging and nodding at the attendant. She immediately pulled out a camera and began to snap pictures. Well that's one way to get over a fear of plains.

DxYxL: Well that's one chapter done. (Looks to the right.) Zaara. Can you say the rest?

Zaara: (Making out with Kura)

DxYxL: NOW!!!!!

Zaara: -Angrily- Whatever. DarkxYaoixLove is looking for a beta.

Kaze: contact us if you're interested.

DarkxYaoixLove: Bye Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**DxYxL: WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO **

**Kaze: Yeah. Whatever. (Tears)**

**DxYxL: What's with you? **

**Kaze: Zaara's cheating on me. **

**Zaara: NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!**

**DxYxL: What are you two talking about? **

**Kaze: Last chapter it said he was making out with someone named Kura.**

**Zaara: For the last time that was a miss type. It was supposed to say Kaze!**

**Kaze: Oh okay then. (Kisses)**

**DxYxL: Will one of you just say the disclaimer! **

**Kaze: sigh. Fine. We own nothing. **

**Zaara: Here is the story**

Bakura groaned. They would be landing in about 15 minutes and he couldn't feel his legs. The entire flight Marik had been sitting on his lap, Part of him wondered if his legs where even still there. He couldn't see them or feel them so it made him wonder. Then to top things off the constant clicking was driving him mad well madder. Looking around he searched for the cause of the infernal noise. He scowled when he found his answer. Yami. Well more specifically Yami on Kaiba's laptop. He was smashing the keys like they were something to attack. Kaiba in the meantime was looking on horrified praying for his laptops life.

Much to Bakura's endless relief the flight attendant announced that they would be landing. Absently he noted that it was the same one that had been taking pictures. With a slight jerk they landed on the ground. He poked his partner once, twice, and three times nothing. Everyone else was already getting their stuff from the overhead things. Annoyed Bakura grabbed Marik's millennium rod and hit him over the head with it. With a startled gasp Marik jerked forward and looked around for his attacker.

"What the hell was that for?!!!" Marik shouted

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bakura replied calmly.

"You just hit me with my rod!! Don't act innocent." Marik said and threw his bag at Bakura. "Carry my stuff."

"Why the hell should I?" Bakura asked carrying the bag off the plain nonetheless.

"Good boy." Marik laughed taking off as he was chased by an angry tomb robber.

"Will you two quit it?" Malik asked. "We need to get out bags from the baggage claim."

"Fine." They grumbled. At the claim they all grabbed their bags. Marik giving all his for Bakura to carry; Ryou giving his to Malik. The two bag carrying boys groaned under the weight.

"Why do we do this again?" Bakura asked Malik. The other just shrugged and struggled to get the bags to the car. "Just consider yourself lucky. I think Marik' whole brick collection is in here!"

"He has a brick collection?" Malik raised an eyebrow to that.

"Yeah. You're his light didn't you know?" Bakura threw the bags into the rented limo as he said this.

"I'm not sure if I want to know now." They all climbed into the limo and headed off to the hotel.

**The Tipton same time:**

"Everyone gather round!" Moseby ordered his employees. Everyone obeyed including London just because she didn't want to be left out. "We have some very important guests coming to the Tipton today. Mr. Kaiba and company has been guaranteed a nice stay. I expect them to have excellent service."

"Wait. Do you mean THE Seto Kaiba?" Maddie asked "The only person in the world that's richer than the Tipton's.

"Yes that's them. They rented out four suites. Now everyone must be on perfect behavior. Here they come. Estabon go get their bags and show them to there rooms. Stations people!" Moseby concluded. Everyone rushed off to their respective jobs, London going with Maddie to the candy counter.

"It doesn't bug you that there's going to be someone richer than you at the hotel?" Maddie questioned as they neared the candy counter.

"No. He's like the hottest guy in the world. Him and these people he hangs out with. The reporters and magazines say that he hangs out with a group of ten people. Yugi Mouto, Yami Mouto (AN: I'm giving Yamis and Hikaris same last names), Ryou Bakura, Bakura Bakura (that sounds weird), Marik Ishtar, Malik Ishtar, Jounouchi Katsuya, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba. They are all soooo hot." London recited by memory.

"You can remember that but not what you had for breakfast this morning. Sometimes you can't even remember your own name." Maddie looked at London as if she were crazy.

"Well I remember the important things." London said as if it were obvious. There attention was then turned to the door as the Yugi-Tachi walked in. "wow. You see my point. Look at that hottie. All that gold." She had been pointing at Marik who had gold band adoring his arms, the golden millennium rod firmly in his hand. "He is so going to be mine. Maybe you can get one of them. Like the one with the red eyes and white hair."

"Yeah right. That'll happen, and then the world will be pulled into an alternate dimension." Maddie scoffed.

**With the Yugi gang:**

"Kuraaaaa I want a chocolate bar." Marik whined after they checked in. He latched himself onto the tomb robber's arm looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Bakura replied shaking the other off his arm and starting his way over to the candy counter.

**With Maddie and London:**

"There coming over here!" Maddie said trying to fix her hair. "How do I look?"

"Uhh… Well how do I look?" London really sucked at changing the subject.

"Good as usual." There wasn't much happiness in this sentence.

The two Yamis were standing in front of the counter now looking on impatiently.

"How may I help you?" Maddie asked while London just sat there drooling.

"One chocolate bar and a pack of gum." Bakura muttered not even looking up.

"Anything for you." Maddie replied turning to get the candy. She didn't notice the growl she got from Marik.

"Hi I'm London." London said to Marik walking around from behind the counter to stand in front of the Egyptian.

"Hey Im Marik." He replied edging away as she edged her way forward. Then to his relief Bakura stepped between them. "Did you get my chocolate?"

"Yeah here." Bakura handed him his candy sending London one final glare and left. The glare was sadly unnoticed. "Let's go to our rooms and check it out."

"He soooo wants me." London said dreamily.

"Yeah in your dreams." Maddie said ignoring London.

With Marik and Bakura:

"That girl was checking you out." Bakura said a menacing air floating threw a ten-foot area around him.

"Don't worry about it." Marik replied. "It's not like it matters."

"Why's that?"

"Because I already have a really sexy boyfriend. Who is about to test out the bed in our suite with me." Marik said and sealed his lips to Bakura in a hungry kiss. Still standing in the hall outside there room. Bakura responded immediately. He eagerly opened his mouth to the others exploring tongue letting out a throaty moan.

"Look out!" Zack yelled as him and Cody ran threw the hall to there suite right next to Marik and Bakura's. Not able to stop in time they crashed straight into the two.

They fell to the ground painfully. Bakura let out a groan as someone landed on top of them. The first one up was Cody followed by Marik. Bakura stayed down only because Zack was on his Back.

With a low growl Marik grabbed Zack by his hair and hauled him to his feet and off his lover. With the weight off his back Bakura stood. Marik was still holding Zack a foot off the floor by his hair.

"Hey let go!" Zack struggled after awhile Marik got board and let the boy fall on his ass. "What was that for?"

"You were on Bakura." Marik drawled

"Oh okay then bye." With that the twins ran away and into their room.

"Where were we?" Marik asked and pulled Bakura into their room, immediately throwing him onto the bed.

**DxYxL: That's chapter two**

**Kaze: And we would like to thank our beta. HikariSapphire**

**Zaara: We would also like to say that even if the suite life characters seem mean or out of character. Well it's going to change. As the story goes they will drift into there characters more and the two girls will become less flirty towards the YuGiOh cast. **

**DxYxL: Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DxYxL: welcome to chapter three!!!!!!!**

**Kaze: we're sorry! We haven't updated in awhile.**

**Zaara: School just started and sadly DxYxL doesn't have the brain capability to write and go to school at the same time. Hn idiot. **

**DxYxL: HEY! Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Bakura woke up to a strange feeling that morning. Looking up he found out what it was. Marik was amusing himself by licking Bakura's stomach.

"What the hell are you doing at 9:30 in the morning?" Bakura asked sleepily making no move to stop him. He just let out a low moan, as Marik got dangerously low.

"I got bored and you taste good." Marik responded.

"Well if you go any lower we won't be meeting the others for lunch." Bakura grunted.

"Don't care."

"The hikari's will get mad." Bakura tried again pulling Marik away from his stomach by the hair. "Get dressed"

"Meanie." Marik responded and got up. He looked around and found that his clothes had been nearly ripped to shreds and were now unusable. Shrugging he picked up one of Bakura's button up shirts and slipped it over his shoulders. A glint of gold caught his eye and he saw his two armbands Bakura had thrown across the room in his excitement. He pulled them on and walked to the door. Bakura followed soon after wearing a shirt similar to the one Marik was wearing except in a different color. Also he left the buttons open not feeling a need to button them.

"Let's go. I don't want to deal with PMSing lights right now." With those words they headed down to the dinning area.

**With Zack, Cody, and there mom:**

"I'm serious there are some really scary guys in the room next to us!" Zack said as they walked to get some breakfast in the restaurant as a special occasion for Zack passing a test.

"Now I'm sure you're exaggerating just a little." Carry responded rolling her eyes.

"No he's actually telling the truth for once. The guy lifted him up by his HAIR!!!" Cody defended.

"Would you like me to have a talk with them?" Carry asked.

"No!!!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Alright alright."

"Oh no it's them!" Cody whispered at Zack only loud enough for him to hear.

"What should we do?" His brother whispered back in the same hushed tone.

"Run?" Cody looked over at the psychos and saw they were with other people one in particular caught his eye. "There eating with Seto Kaiba?!"

"Who?" Zack really was out of the loop.

"Only the richest man in Japan." Cody waved his arms around in animation.

"I don't care who it is we got to get out of here." Zack responded

"Hey mom I don't want breakfast anymore." Cody started.

"What you guys were so exited that I wasn't cooking."

"Well the thing is take it away Cody."

"We well they're coming this way! Run!" Zack and Cody Ran like hell. Carry confused chased after them.

Once they left 

"Hurry I want to get back to our room." Marik ordered as they raced up to their room. They were oblivious to the people running away from them. They made it to the elevator before they attacked each other's lips. Marik shoved Bakura into the back of the elevator. He licked the others lips begging for entrance. Bakura eagerly obliged smirking into the kiss. They doors slide open and they tumbled out ignoring Maddie in the corner of the elevator.

They just made it to there room before clothes were shed. Thumps were all that were heard for a while. Much to the neighbor's dismay. Although some didn't know what was going on.

After about an hour there was a knock at the door. The door swung open and Bakura emerged wearing only a bed sheet.

"Can I help you?" he growled glaring at Carry standing there with a flushed face.

"Well there are children around so I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would keep it down." Carry stuttered.

"There are no girls here sorry. Could you leave now?" Marik walked up behind Bakura wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

"S-s-sure." Carry was blushing like a tomato now and she made a mad dash for her room, and to take the boys out somewhere.

**Somewhere else in the hotel:**

"Seto I'm bored." Yami complained pulling on his boyfriend's gravity defying trench coat in a very non-Yami like manner.

"What do you want me to do about it? I have to work." Kaiba said not looking up from his laptop.

"All you want to do is work," Yami complained giving Kaiba puppy eyes he had learned from his hikari.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" Kaiba said defeated.

"Yay!"

**DxYxL: I know this chapter was short and im sorry.**

**Zaara: We will make it up in the next chapter**

**Kaze: And we would like to thank our wonderful Beta ****HikariSapphire**

**DxYxL: please review it would be enjoyed**

**Kaze: thank you to all our past reviewers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaze: We're back!**

**Zaara: Like that wasn't obvious.**

**Kaze: Wahhhh Zaara's being mean. **

**DxYxL: Will you two give it a rest. **

**Kaze: (pouts) Fine**

**Zaara: We own nothing. We just want to remind you that. **

**DxYxL: We'll just get on with it before you become bored to death.**

**Later that night from last chapter**

"Well Maddie I think im really making progress." London said dreamily.

"Im what? Learning how to count past ten?"

"NO. With Marik." London replied.

"I wouldn't be to sure." Maddie said the elevator seen still fresh in her mind.

"Why would you say that?" London really was dense.

"Well I'm not sure if you want to know." Maddie looked away busying herself with organizing the candy.

"TELL ME!" London raged.

"Well I think he might be well… gay." Maddie had to doge the candy spraying out of London's mouth as the girl sputtered.

"He is not! Where did you get that idea?"

"The same place you will. If you turn around." Maddie drawled. London spun around and was met with the sight of Marik and Bakura Making out on one of the couches. London's jaw dropped to the ground. She looked around and saw the two psycho's lights doing the same on the couch across from there's.

**With Marik and Bakura**

"So think she'll leave us alone now?" Bakura said when they took a break for air. They were sitting close enough to here almost all of the conversation.

"Maybe. If she doesn't I saw a very nice spot to hide a body." Marik said with sadistic glee.

"I don't think that will be needed. Look at her face." Marik looked over and saw London rubbing her eyes like she was trying to figure out if she was hallucinating. After she was convinced she wasn't she began to pinch herself repeatedly and mutter about

having a nightmare. Her blond friend thought it was all too funny and was toppled over with laughter.

"I think we scarred her for life," Marik said and turned back to Bakura who instantly perked up.

"Really!" Marik just chuckled and pulled Bakura in for another kiss. After several moments they broke apart. "So do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Really!?" Marik exclaimed "Yay. Im going out with Kura tonight!"

"Yeah yeah. Go get ready will ya."

**With Ryou and Malik**

"Do you really think that Kura will go through with it?" Ryou asked Malik after Bakura and Marik had left to go get ready for there date. Marik shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer to the other.

"I don't know. How about Kaiba. He has a lot less nerve." Malik answer.

"Well we'll find out soon enough."

**With Kaiba**

'Oh My God. I can't believe what im going to do. Something is going to go wrong. I know it. Im going to be denied and laughed at and and and I can't do it!' Seto's rambling was cut short as Yami walked into the room to join him for dinner. The darkness was decked out in his usual leather but with some slight changes. His pants were red leather instead of there usual black. He had eyeliner on and his shirt stopped right above his navel showing off a little of his well toned stomach. To top off his look his normal dog color had a new attachment. Hanging from the front was a gold dog tag with 'Property of Seto Kaiba' printed on it. Kaiba was left drooling.

"Um Seto? Are you okay?" Yami snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

**With Bakura **

"He will say yes. He will say yes. He will day yes. He will say yes." Bakura repeated over waiting for Marik to be ready to go. He could be worse than a girl sometimes. Finally after much waiting Marik stepped out of the bathroom and smirked at the lustful look on Bakura's face. Marik was decked out in tan low ridding pants and a black midriff top it was so tight it was like a seconded skin. He was wearing big gold hoop earrings and had crystal imbedded gold arm bands. A gold choker and belly button ring stood out and he was wearing heavy makeup.

"Let's go." He purred sexily. "We don't want to be late." Marik swung his hips and walked out the door.

(AN: from now on if it's with Marik and Bakura it's in bold. If it's with Kaiba and Yami it will be normal and if it is italics it will be in both. This is until I say other wise.)

Kaiba and Yami were seated quickly and were in a filled dinning room out side.

"Are you okay Seto you seem a little off." Yami commented causing the normally stoic CEO to stammer.

"n-no im f-fine."

"Whatever you say." Yami shrugged. The meal continued in silence until Seto stood abruptly.

**Marik looked at Bakura strangely when he walked in to see him muttering to himself pacing back and forth on the carpet. He smirked when his lover snapped out of his muttering to be reduced to a drooling puddle. He decided to tease his lover more by swinging his hips and talking in a low tone. His lover followed him in a daze into the elevator. The only other occupant was a fat middle aged lady. Bakura leaned over to whisper in Marik's ear. **

**"Let's have some fun." **

**"Sure" Marik responded and they set there plan into action. He leaned forward and caught the others lips in a bruising kiss. He bit Bakura's lips begging for entrance which was gladly granted. There tongues slide agents each others clearly visible to the fat woman. She let out a loud gasp. **

**"Excuse me!" she said loudly. The two psychos just ignored her and continued there make out session. Marik pulled away suddenly to bite down harshly on his lovers neck. That was the end of the fat lady and she fainted. Marik smirked and pulled away. **

**"Think we over did it?" **

**"Nah" Bakura said and they walked out of the elevator. They walked over to the dining area and were told they would have about a thirty minute wait. Bakura wouldn't have that. **

**"We want a table. NOW!"**

**"Im sorry but there are three parties ahead of you." The guy that worked there informed them. Marik got an idea and smirked.**

**"Well I guess we'll have to tell Kaiba about how crappy the food service is around here." The workers eyes enlarged comically. **

**"We'll seat you right away." He stuttered out before hurrying off telling them to fallow. He led them to a –previously- reserved table. "Your waiter will be wit you momentarily."**

**"Whatever." There dinner went on and soon dessert came. They ordered a slice of cake to share and Marik left to go to the bathroom. **

Yami looked at his boyfriend oddly when he stood so suddenly. Seto's face was bright red as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold band. Seto kneeled in front of the other, and Yami's eyes doubled in size. He opened his mouth to say something.

**Marik came back from the bathroom shortly and saw Bakura grinning broadly. He shrugged it off as Bakura being Bakura and sat down. He looked down at their dessert and gasped. Perched on top of the cake was a rose bud. Around the closed petals was a gold band with a diamond resting in the center. Bakura smirked at him before opening his mouth to ask a question. **

_"Will you marry me?"_

**DxYxL: Yes a wonderful cliff hanger. **

**Kaze: Well we think the next chapter will sadly be the last. And we would like to add we don't know if were they are it is legal to get a gay marriage but for the sake of the story it is.**

**Zaara: We would once again like to thank our beta **_HikariSapphire _

**DxYxL: See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DxYxL: Welcome to the last chapter of the suite life of the psycho's.**

**Kaze: We want to thank all of my past and future reviewers. People, Please keep reviewing. I don't care how long from when I post this it has been just Review. **

**Zaara: We still own nothing.**

**Kaze: We hope you like it. **

**With Kaiba and Yami**

Yami sat gapping like a fish. Seto fidgeted nervously under Yami's blank stare, taking the silence as a bad sign.

"Well I understand if you don't-" he was cut off by Yami's lips.

"YES YES YES YES!" Yami yelled when they broke apart. The two gathered more than a few strange stares and some awww's. Seto smiled at his lovers antics and took Yami's hand slipping the ring on. "I love you."

"I love you to."

**With Bakura and Marik **

Marik stared, and stared, and stared, and stared. Bakura was starting to get really worried. He waved his hands around to get his attention but it didn't have any effect. After ten more minutes Bakura was in full on panic. He had poked the other in the face several times, splashed water on him, and even hit him over the head with a plate.

"SAY SOMETHING!!!" Silence. "Do some thing!" silence. Bakura started running in frantic circles around the table in hysteria causing people to begin gathering around them to see what was wrong.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou yelled. He had come running when he felt his yami's worry threw the ring. He caught Bakura by the shoulders and held him at arms length. "Bakura, what happened?"

"I think I broke him." Bakura said in a very un-Bakura like manner. Ryou just blinked up at him, before going over to look at Marik. Who had yet to move.

"What did you do?" The hikari asked poking the stilled yami.

"I just went with the plan." Bakura sighed and slumped into a chair. Meantime Ryou did his best Bakura impression glare to scare off the onlookers. "What do you think we should do?" Ryou thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I have an idea. Just stay right there." Ryou ran off to some random hotel worker. He quickly got her attention. "Can I have a small favor?"

"Sure. Anything for you hottie." Ryou wanted to gag when she tried to puff her chest out.

"Yeah… whatever. Just go over to that table, and punch the white haired boy in the face." The girl gave him a very blank stair.

"Are you serious?" she asked slowly backing away.

"Yes! Now just go over there and punch him" Ryou asked exasperated.

"Am I getting paid for this?" Ryou pulled out his wallet and looked at the girl.

"How much?" the girl smirked and fluttered her eyelashes in a way that she thought looked hot. Really she just looked like a cheep whore.

"Not that kind of payment."

"I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy with that." Ryou glared. The girl looked slightly put off.

"Fine. Two hundred dollars." The albino boy sighed and looked at the one hundred he had in his wallet.

"Just put it on Seto Kaiba's bill." The girl took this well enough, and walked over to do her given task. She tapped Bakura on the shoulder to get him to turn around.

"What do you want?" he growled. She just shrugged and sent her fist crashing into his face. Bakura just sat there shocked, and the girl soon felt a similar feeling on her face. She was sent to the ground by Marik's punch.

"Don't touch Kura!" he proceeded to kick the girl until she managed to scramble up and away muttering about 'charging three hundred.'

That left the two boys staring at each other. They stood there awkwardly until Bakura broke the silence.

"So, Can I have my answer or not?" he hoped the words didn't send him back into shock. A grin slowly made its way onto Marik's lips. He walked closer to Bakura and pulled him into a soft kiss. It wasn't demanding or fierce, just slow and gentle.

"Yes I will marry you." Bakura smiled brightly. A real smile not a maniacal grin. He took the ring from the rose bud on the table and slipped it onto Marik's slim finger.

"I love you." A loud squeal followed his words. They turned around to see Ryou and Malik looking at them happily.

"Congratulations!" The hikari's yelled happily.

"We are so happy for you!" Malik squealed. He and Ryou were jumping up and down. "Come on! We have to go tell the others!"

"Do we have to?" Bakura gasped. Marik's hands were wandering dangerously low. "We kinda wanted to go celebrate."

"Marik, get your hand out of Bakura's pants. We ARE going to go tell the others. NOW!" Ryou commanded. Hikari's could be really scary.

"Fine." Marik pouted.

"Jounouchi and Honda just arrived to." Malik exclaimed grabbing Ryou and dragged him away. Bakura left a note telling them to charge the dinner to Seto Kaiba and grabbed Marik following the Hikari's out of the dining room. They found all the others in the dinning room sitting around talking. They arrived at the same time Seto and Yami had.

"We have an announcement!" Yami informed them. Bakura interrupted him before he could continue.

"We have a better announcement!" The two glared at each other. Sparks could be seen flying between there eyes.

"You don't even know what our news is, how can you know yours is better?" Yami argued.

"Because pharaoh your part of the news. How can it beat mine?" Bakura used his height to an advantage, and towered over Yami.

"Well it so happens that im getting-" Yami was cut off by an overly hyper Ryou.

"My yami is getting married!" he squealed happily.

"So is mine!" Yugi Squeaked and the two started to happy dance together. Mokuba joined his boyfriend in celebrating yelling about how his brother was getting a husband. Jou and Honda just sat there confused. How much had they missed in a few days?

"Lets celebrate!" Jou suggested despite his confusion. He was starting to get it.

"You all have your calibration. Me and Kura are going to have our own calibration." Marik said and lifted the albino spirit up bridal style. "Have fun Guys." He raced up to the elevator and up to their room. They made it in seconds, almost plowing over the twins in the process. Slamming the door to the room, Marik dumped Bakura on the bed.

**One hour later**

The psycho's were lying together on the bed. Marik was holding Bakura to his chest stroking his white hair.

"What do you think of a different kind of Celebration?" Marik asked slyly. Bakura smirked back.

"Chaos?" He asked untangling himself fro the sheets to stand up. He stretched his arms above his head and grabbed some clothes from a drawer. He threw some to Marik. "But we might need a little help. Ryou said I wasn't supposed to blow up anything here."

"How about the boys next door. I overheard someone saying they were the best in the hotel." Marik suggested. Bakura agreed and they headed next door. They knocked loudly. Cody answered the door and screamed.

"Zack! Get over here!" His twin came running.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Cody lifted a shaky hand to point at the psycho's. Zack turned his head to look and his jaw hit the floor. "H-hi."

"Can we help you?" Cody began backing away from the door.

"Yeah. How are you two at causing chaos?" Bakura asked making sure top make himself sound extra intimidating. Zack stepped forward.

"We're alright. What did you have in mind?" Cody dragged his brother back into the room.

"Excuse us for a second." Once they were out of hearing distance Cody began his lecture. "You can't help them!"

"Why not? It sounds like fun." Zack retorted. He didn't wait for an answer. He just walked back to the door his bro chasing quickly after him.

"So?" Bakura asked Leaning against the door way.

"We'll help." Zack answered.

"No, we won't." Cody argued.

"Yes, we will!" Zack stomped on his twins' foot.

"Great, come on." Marik commanded. They headed down to the lobby where they got their instructions. "All you two have to do is keep everyone, especially the manager busy. Got it?"

"Yeah." Cody grumbled. "Just hurry." The twins raced off to the front desk, while the psycho's stood in the middle of the room. The twins started ringing the bell on the front desk repeatedly refusing to stop, gathering everyone's attention. While there attention was else where, Marik pulled out the millennium rod and took over London's mind. Under mind control she stood on the table in the middle of the lobby and pulled out some chemicals that Bakura pulled out of the shadow realm. She mixed them together, and lit a match. She put in a mach and threw it at the chandelier. The glass shattered, and the ceiling caught on fire. People screamed and ran around like idiots.

Then to top it off they made people throw furniture at each other. The three fell onto the floor laughing. Cody was running around with everyone else.

"You're not that bad." Bakura said whipping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "If you ever come to Japan come on a killing spree with us." He patted Zack on the head and stood. They spent the rest of the night messing with the hotel. By morning everyone that didn't work there and wasn't in the yugi tachi had left, and half the hotel had burned down. But the later was blamed on London. They were getting ready to leave the hotel, and go to the air port. Ryou was glaring at Malik while he congratulated the yami's on destroying the hotel.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" the crazy Hikari laughed. He was hit in the head by Ryou.

"Why would you two do something so horrible?"

"We were celebrating getting engaged." Bakura explained. They got into a cab and sped off. Leaving a much relived hotel staff.

"You couldn't have a party like normal people." Yami gave them a scolding look.

"No." Marik and Bakura said in unison. They got to the hotel and quickly boarded the plain with no fear on Marik's part. The group got there seats. Looking around the group it was obvious something had changed. Instead of being on the computer Kaiba was kissing yami. Mokuba and Yugi were actually awake and talking. Jou and Honda were now there, and Malik and Ryou weren't arguing. Bakura smirked to himself. It was funny how in the beginning he hadn't even wanted to go. He was happy he did. Kissing him on the lips Bakura pulled his –fiancé- closer and smiled. Vacations were nice.

**Kaze: We hope you liked our story. If you didn't that is okay to. . **

**Zaara: For the last time, we want to thank our beta HikariSapphire **

**DxYxL: Thank you all our readers and reviewers, and good bye.**


End file.
